


A Spider For Her Wife

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Post-Canon, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: At long last, Lena Oxton is marrying her beloved Amelie. (Widowtracer, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	A Spider For Her Wife

Marriage was not really something Lena Oxton had really considered in her life. Sure, her career in Overwatch took a priority, but as for her social life, well there wasn't much to it. She had a girlfriend for a good while, even into the years after Overwatch was shut down.

But while Lena loved Emily with all her heart, there was no one else for her like Amelie Lacroix. It was ironic, the first time she'd met Amelie in person was not long after the woman had been captured by Talon, brainwashed into being their assassin.

She didn't even have her blue skin back then, but a lot of things had changed in the past nine or so years. Lena had grown up a little, learned to understand and be caring to Amelie, to bring her back to the side of good. No longer the plucky Overwatch Cadet, she was a full-fledged woman in her own right.

Even though Angela had been able to reverse the brainwashing done to Amelie by Moira and the Talon scientists, Amelie still needed somewhere to go. Her old family home in France was in a state of despair and she didn't have any other relatives.

So Lena took Amelie in, cared for her, nurtured her, and soon fell in love with her. Emily was understanding and she and Lena broke up on good terms, leaving Lena to have her attention fully invested in loving and adoring her new French beau.

Now, the two girls were getting married. When so many had thought they would have ended up killing the other, Amelie and Lena proved them wrong by wanting to be joined in holy matrimony with one another, a thought that was both a surprise and a joy to many of their friends.

Eventually, the day of the wedding soon arrived. The ceremony was going to be held at a small hotel in Lena's home country of England. In her dressing room, Lena was getting ready into her tuxedo, thanks to the help of Emily who was being maid of honour.

"You know, if you'd told me when we first met that I'd be helping you get ready for your wedding to a former terrorist and assassin, I'd have called you crazy," Emily remarked, as she helped Lena put on her jacket.

Lena laughed, looking at herself in the mirror. "And what would you have said now Em? Now that I actually am marrying Amelie."

Emily smiled, kissing Lena on the cheek in a purely platonic manner. "I'd still say you were crazy, but you're crazy in a way that I love." She looked at the female groom in the mirror, looking at Lena's grinning face in the reflection.

The cockney girl had chosen an all-white tuxedo, with long tails and white gloves. As she adjusted her tie, she gulped, giving herself one final look over. She was going to be the perfect dashing prince for Amelie, her knight in shining armour.

She then felt her chest, feeling the small bump where her Chronal accelrator was. She was glad the updated version could be fully concealed under her clothing. The old version was quite a hassle for her to wear with any casual clothing.

"How do I look?" Lena asked for Emily's honest opinion.

"Bloody ridiculous," The Welsh girl remarked, before giggling and playfully nudging her friend. "I'm kidding! You look great, Lena. You're a real Prince Charming."

Lena blushed, smiling. "Just hope Amelie likes it. I bet she's been worried stiff about today." She sighed, knowing how much anxiety her future wife was under these days. The wedding planning had already taken a toll on her, but she was just glad the big day was here.

A caring hand of Emily's was then placed onto Lena's cheek, a reassuring smile on the ginger girl's face. "She'll love it, just as much as she loves you."

Relieved to hear those kind words, Lena looked at the nearby clock. It was almost time for the ceremony. She and Emily would need to be heading to the chapel. She looked at Emily again, smiling at her. "Alright love, looks like we're up!"

Putting her hand around Lena's arm, Emily gave her friend a smirk. "Ms Oxton... would you have me this honour of walking you down the aisle?"

"Absolutely," Lena responded, giggling proudly.

The two of them then left the dressing room, heading straight for the hotel's wedding chapel. Finally, it was time for Lena Oxton to give up her bachelorhood and enter into the blissful state known as marriage. The big moment was finally here.

Making their way towards the doors of the chapel, Lena gulped as she stood outside. Emily held her arm tightly, giving her a warm smile. From that smile, Lena knew everything would be okay. This was what she wanted. This was what she deserved.

Then, the two of them heard the music start up and the doors open. Lena grinned, before walking down the aisle with Emily at her side. The two of them walked slowly, Emily sighing as she held Lena's arm as they made their way to the altar.

In the aisles, Lena saw many of her friends cheering her on. She was glad so many people had come to wish her and Amelie the very best. Finally, Lena and Emily were at the altar, both women standing proud before the gathered guests.

As the music continued to play, the rest of the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, all wearing the same style of pink dress Emily was wearing. First, Angela and Fareeha, the happily married couple who Lena considered dear friends walked down the aisle.

Considering Fareeha had recently been promoted to the head of the reborn Overwatch, Lena was glad her old friend had been able to make it, even with her wife in tow. Then, Lena saw Brigitte and Hana, another pair of dear friends of hers.

Brigitte looked a little out of place in her dress, what with being the most buff woman in the room, but Lena was glad she was here. Lastly, she saw the next pair of bridesmaids, Olivia Colomar and her new wife Satya Vaswani. Olivia knew Amelie during her days as Widowmaker and like her had turned over a new leaf. If Amelie trusted her, so did Lena.

With all the bridesmaids standing at the altar with Lena, the cockney girl knew exactly what was going to happen next. It was time for Amelie to arrive and for the ceremony to truly begin at very long last.

As the music changed to the bridal chorus, the guests that were sat down the aisles all rose to greet the blushing bride. Lena felt her heart skip a beat, especially when she saw the face waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

Standing in the doorway to the chapel, Amelie Lacroix stood proudly, smiling at Lena. She was wearing a gorgeous, slender silvery dress with long gloves, clutching a bouquet in her arms. There was a long veil trailing behind her and a smaller one covering her face, with a tiara nestled in her hair. She looked just like a princess to Lena.

Amélie blushed softly as she walked down the aisle in her beautiful dress. She had dreamed of this moment for so long, a chance to start her marriage all over again. As she saw her fiance standing at the altar in her tuxedo, she couldn't help but cry.

The walk down the aisle felt like it lasted an eternity, but at last, Amelie was at the altar, having handed the bouquet to Emily and walking up to Lena. The cockney girl took her hands, grinning at her lovingly. And then, the vows began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lena Oxton and Amelie Lacroix in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here today who belives this couple should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Amelie smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather spend the rest of her life with than her beloved Lena Oxton.

"Do you Lena Oxton, take Amélie Lacroix to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer for poor, until death do you part?"

"I do," Lena replied with pride, knowing that there was nothing she wanted more.

"And do you Amélie Lacroix, take Lena Oxton to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer for poor, until death do you part?"

Amélie nodded slowly, crying tears of joy. The emotion was overwhelming her. She was finally wed at last "I... I... I... I do."

"Please exchange rings."

Reaching into her pocket, Lena took out two beautiful wedding bands for her and her new wife. Taking one ring and sliding it upon Amelie's finger, she held out her hand, letting Amelie do the same with the other ring, marking their new bond.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride, Miss Oxton."

Stepping up to Amelie, Lena then reached to the bride's beautiful veil. She then lifted it, seeing her lover's beaming face beneath it. She was about to lean in for the kiss, when Amelie suddenly pulled her into one of her own, deeply making out with her.

Gasping in surprise, Lena's eyes quickly closed and she gave in to the loving kiss, sighing softly as the applause and the wedding march surrounded them. Finally, Lena and Amelie were getting their happy ever after, having gone all the way from sworn enemies, to now being wife and wife.

xXx

**Author's note:** And to round out the Overwatch, we have a lovely wedding!


End file.
